


I Really Wanna Leia

by ella_gantly_wasted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Comedy, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_gantly_wasted/pseuds/ella_gantly_wasted
Summary: When a princess fantasy starts weird, gets weirder, and ends weirdest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic written for one of Portland's infamous Filthy Filthy Fanfic nights run by the PDX Browncoats.

She watched him sleep, smiling. Each breath sounded unexpectedly like a purr, and she found it endearing. 

She knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn’t help it. Just the act of watching him sleep made her excited. Her fingers itched to touch him, to stroke him, to make him make noises he’d never made before. Would he make that ululating gurgle when she sat on his face, or when he climaxed? The thought of seeing that beast of a man lose his mind was too much for her to bear. Her knees bumped the bed. She hadn’t even realized she’d been moving toward him, but her body knew even better than her brain what she needed right now. 

Leia slowly untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor, then slid her naked body between the sheets. She curled up next to his warm back, running her fingers across his large hip. Strong bones, powerful muscles, and the softest, warmest fur she’d ever touched in her life. Chewbacca stirred and made a noise somewhere between a grumble and a groan.

“Shhh,” she whispered. “We don’t have much time.”

Her fingers continued their journey across his hip to his groin. He was so huge she had to nearly roll onto his thigh in order to reach, but he was already stiffening for her. Leia’s mouth started to water at the vision of the huge, throbbing Wookie dick. “Now that’s a cock,” she groaned, and it kept growing. And growing. Before long, Chewie’s enormous dong looked more like an arm with a fist at the end than a human dick, but she didn’t care. She wanted it, and she’d do anything to have it.

She rolled all the way over his leg, and gave the gargantuan head of his penis a little lick. Chewie bit into his own arm to keep from making a noise as she tried to wrap both hands around it and found she was just barely able to. “Oh, god,” she whimpered as she started to pump him up and down. Chewbacca tossed his giant furry head back and forth for a few minutes while she worked at him, clearly trying to stifle his enjoyment of her attentions. There was no way she would be able to fit his colossal cock all the way inside her, but Leia thought she knew a way to make this work. “Roll over for me,” she whispered as she gave him an extra tug. The shaggy, sleepy, sexually aroused Wookie slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, his monstrous member brushing the bed below him. As she started to pass her legs under him to wrap around his cock, she slid her hand up his back, planning to thrust him down between her thighs to give him pleasurable friction, when she encountered something cold in his fur. He stilled.

“What is that?” she whispered, unfurling her legs and reaching for the hard metal bit. He tried to escape her, but his size was no match for her speed. Leia’s fingers closed on the object and tugged. The zipper flew open, and two women tumbled out of the Chewbacca suit, making a strange clang as they knocked together. Both ladies looked uncannily like her, but both were dressed like Jabba’s slave girls. “Don’t call for anyone, we’ll do anything,” the first pleaded as she pulled her arm free from the dick-shaped costume piece covering her arm. “We live to please you,” the other murmured as she slipped her hand between Leia’s already parted legs. The first girl glided in behind Leia, nestling her face against the curve of the princess’ throat, while the second used her fingers to part Leia’s folds, and without further preamble, buried her face between her legs. Leia let her head drop back against the first girl’s chest and was reaching for the hair of the girl between her legs to guide her…

Han woke up with a start and groaned. He’d had that dream again about that fucking princess (literally), and it’d gotten really weird this time. He was going to have to find a way to either get her out of his mind or fuck her senseless, and soon. His best friend made a sound of curiosity in the darkness.

“Yeah, buddy, I had that dream again. And you were there, sort of.” Chewie made a garbled gargling bark in acknowledgement and Han laughed, reaching down to pat his buddy’s head. 

“Hey, guess what, you DO sound the same with my dick in your mouth.”


End file.
